Curable compositions, such as curable organic compositions, are used in numerous applications including, but not limited to, coatings, such as liquid coatings and powder coatings, adhesives, and molding compositions. Many curable compositions are thermally cured by exposure to elevated temperatures. With some curable compositions, high temperatures and extended times at such high temperatures are required to obtain an adequate level of cure. An adequate level of cure is typically determined with regard to one or more critical physical properties of the resulting cured article, such as hardness, abrasion resistance, solvent resistance, and/or tensile properties. High temperatures and/or extended cure times can contribute to undesirably increased economic costs associated with some thermally curable compositions.
It would be desirable to develop new curable compositions, such as thermally curable compositions, that are capable of being cured at lower temperatures and/or reduced cure times, compared to existing curable compositions, without a reduction in required physical properties. It would also be desirable to develop new materials that can be used in such newly developed curable compositions.